


The bleeding robin

by Polaris_Moon2



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/F, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Pregnant Sex, Teen Pregnancy, Trans Dick Grayson, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26077972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polaris_Moon2/pseuds/Polaris_Moon2
Summary: A mission gone wrong makes dick see life differently for the next 9 months
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dinah Lance, Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne, Pamela Isley/Selina Kyle/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	1. Day one

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is my first story on this app and I hope you enjoy

September 14, 2015

"Batman are you sure about this" out of all the Missions we went on this one is more dangerous

"Yes don't worry Alfred hacked all the cameras now tell me how many do you see" using my senses I was able to see only twenty or so

Batman and Robin were about a mile away from the warehouse as the used their abilities to mask the scent of being unseen in the shadows, the fifteen year old felt uneasy about the whole thing usually when he gets like this something bad happens

"Alright come on" using their inhuman speed they made it to the warehouse within a few minutes

Staying hidden on the side of the building Batman used his hearing to wait for the perfect opportunity to catch the dirty bastards off guard

Giving his ward the signal Batman through tear gas into the window catching the men off guard

Going in through the window robin easily took out four men, throwing a few batarangs gave him enough time to take out a few more men

But in the back of his mind something was off...

Running behind a pillar Robin waited for the men to stop shooting and that's when he realized the crate full of pink syringeshit he was right

Pushing his ear piece he tried contacting Batman

"Batman copy this is scarecrows hide out not the joker's copy out" BOOM

Ugh shit crazy bastard running out from the corner Robin saw Batman fighting off eight men and scarecrow in the corner doing something with a large tool in his hands wait...

"BATMAN LOOK..." CRASH

Running towards his mentor Robin helped take down the rest of the men

"Batman are you..."

"Fine... damnit we need to go scarecrow left" nodding his head they headed back to the safe house  
________________________________________________________  
Taking off his mask Dick's red eyes stared at Bruce noticing something off about him

"B are you sure... your alright" the man took off his cowl revealing his pale sweaty skin

"Bruce...ughh" Bruce slammed the short teen into the wall

"Bruce g-get ahold of yourself ugh" what's wrong with his eyes his once beautiful glowing blue eyes were now a burning gold  
_____________  
Warning the next scene contains rape you've been warned  
_____________

"B-bruce listen to me I'm... not sure what scarecrow...uhhh s..stop" the man's hand wrapped around the teens neck letting out a dark growl

"Hmmm...bruce don..." the venom had taken over completely bringing out the true vampire in him

Grabbing a hand full of Dick's hair he threw the teen on the bed

"B... Bruce this isn't yo...ughh no" grabbing the boy by his ankle he forced dick on his back

"B c...control yourself please no..." before he knew it bruce had his uniform off in a matter of seconds

Grabbing his member he started pumping the boy leaving him in a shaking mess "Nghh Bruce no ahh" dick couldn't help but cry in fear this is not the man he knows

"Hmm STOP ughh" taking off his own clothes Bruce flipped the teen on his stomach

"No no no uhhhhh ughhh" forcing himself in the teen made the drug in his system worst

"It h-hurts!! ahh no nghh uh bruce..." lowering himself he bite the teen causing more pain but that was soon replaced with pleasure

"AaAAaa haa s-slow...down ahh mmh fu...CK"

"Hmm ahhh uhh oooo...aAAaaa"

"W-wait d..ont cum...uhhhhh nghh ahhh hmm B"

"S-stop...NO ughhhh AaaAa" his face was covered in tears and drool coming out of his mouth as his mentor took his innocence


	2. Day two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Batman and Robin deal with the aftermath of the night before

September 15, 2016

[Dick]

Pain is all i felt, I've never felt this much pain before i don't know what hurts more my body or my mind

I've always dreamt of being in Bruce's arms as he took me but never in this way

Forcing myself up i guess were still in this room because of how far we are from the manor staying in at the safe house sounded like a good idea at the time

Looking over at Bruce we locked eyes grabbing the cover i used it to hide my bare body, looking at bruce hurt I'm not anger at him I'm anger at myself for not being strong enough to help him

I felt the bed move and a door slam shut looking up bruce was in the bathroom

He probably feels disgusted after rapping me and having the memory of seeing my disgusting body

I felt the tears burn in my eyes as I forced myself out of bed to put my uniform back on

About time I was done Bruce came out the bathroom this was the first time I've ever seen him look fearful

"Dick there are no words to describe how horrible I feel but..."

"DON'T I...I don't blame you it wasn't your fault"

"Dick it doesn't matter I-f I couldn't control it or not I should've told you I was losing control the moment I was affected"

"I'm sorry when we go back to the coven I'll have Pamela look us over" he couldn't even look at me but who could blame him  
________________________________________________________  
"Do you want to talk about" we came back home about an hour ago and pam had finished helping Bruce and now here i am trying to avoid her gaze

"You know Bruce didn't say much or tell me what's wrong with you but you seem normal if you want i can just do a check up to see if you were affected as well"

"No... can you check something else" raising her red brow she finished putting on her gloves

"Go ahead i don't judge" Pamela always gave a motherly aura which reminded me of my own mother

"Last...last night something happened when..." stupid don't cry

"We...had sex" god it hurts to say that out loud

"Lay back let me check you" another thing i loved about pam was she never gave you pity

"Put your legs up but go slow" hmm fuck

"Ok im going to check you is that alright" nodding my head i felt the rubber gloves touch my entrance

"Ok I'm going to put this ointment on and you'll be healed within an hour"

"Will... I"

"I'm not sure but we're going to have to wait for a month or so but you should get your period before then"

"But don't stress yourself out ok love... oh before you go take some birth control"

Putting my clothes back on i headed up to my room to lay in my coffin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter I hope you enjoyed


	3. Week two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since that night things have been different in the Wayne household

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is short hope you all enjoy

September 29, 2016

[Dick]

It's been two weeks since the accident and Bruce have been avoiding me, it hurts since I'm so used to being by his side but i guess he hates me for what happened

Staring at myself in the mirror i understand why he feels the way he does, because of me being an omega my body was more feminine than other males

From my fat thighs and wide hips to my small breast the only thing that made me a man was my penis *sigh* slipping on my bra and underwear i got dressed for night school

Heading downstairs to eat breakfast I noticed Bruce wasn't here

"Hey Dickie bird"

"Hey Babs" I never understood why Barbara was so chipper this late at night

"Oh um dick Bruce told me to tell you that you won't be going on missions or patrolling for the next month" he must really do hate me

Drinking the rest of my blood bag we headed to school  
________________________________________________________  
At school

Sitting in the library made me wonder what would happen to me if i did become pregnant the thought made me shiver

Since Bruce hates me at the moment so if I am he'll make me get rid of it

No No it won't happen it can't happen pammy gave me birth control so it WON'T happen

"Penny for your thoughts"

"Um hey Babs"

"How come your always in here"

"It's quite and it gives me time to do homework"

"Oh...I wanted to ask you something"

"What's going on with you and Bruce you two are usually close but lately it seems like you guys have been distant"

"It's nothing... we've both been busy lately" I felt Barbara's bright blue eyes staring at me

"Hmph if you say so you'll tell me if something's wrong right" nodding my head we both headed back to class since the bell rang  
________________________________________________________  
"Hello master dick miss Barbara how was school" as babs babbled off to alfie, i had a bad feeling in my stomach

Heading inside the manor i wasn't in the mood to eat since my nerves were bothering me so the only point of the morning was to sleep

But I'll count it as a bad decision later "oof ugh" i almost fell down the stairs until someone caught me

"B... Bruce!"

"Be careful next time" letting go of my waist he walked away of course my appearance disgusted him

Walking into my room i changed into shorts and a loose blouse god i hate my body

Stepping into my coven i decided sleep was definitely the best option


	4. Month one

October 6, 2016

[Dick]

Things have kinda gotten better lately me and bruce talked more like he spoke and i listed

He never addressed our issues

Compared to what we used to be that won't be happening anytime soon and the only time we will talk is when we're working...but it kills me not having his attention or being able to go to him for comfort

And now that babs fount her mate she ended up moving out the manor to live with dinah...i just wish things were normal

Sitting up i decided enough is enough i am Richard john Grayson and i can do whatever the hell i won't

Since Bruce won't be home for a few hours i decided to spend the night in his room since he was the only one with a bed

He has a coffin as well but he says he has a bed to make him "feel" human laying in his bed made me feel tired

Honestly I've been feeling really tired lately but i guess it's due to stress or at least that's what I tell myself  
_____________________________________________________  
"Dick...Dick wake up"

Yawn "Why are you in my room" he cold emotionless glare sent chills down my spine

"Cause i can" i don't know where this confidence came from but i minus well go with it

"Dick we talked about this you..."

"NO you talked about it i just listened" rolling his eyes he yanked the cover off me

"OUT NOW" Why the hell am i crying

"FINE but don't ever talk to me again" storming out his room i ran to mine hiding in my coffin for comfort

I don't understand why he's so mad at me if anything i should be mad at him we had sex and he pretends like nothing happened

"Dick"

"Go away! i don't want to talk"

"I just want you to understand the best thing for us at the moment is to keep some space between us but you'll understand once your sixteen"

Opening up my coffin "What do you mean i don't..."

"Just trust me ok but if you want... just give me a heads up when you want to sleep in my room" with that he left  
_____________________________________________________  
Flashback

"It's corpse venom which explains the change in eye color but they way you described it...it only affects vampires to this extant when..."

"Pamela I trust you say whatever that needs to be said"

"It affects them when they are around their mate"

"Pamela..."

"You said you trust me so just listen, corpse venom brings the crave of lust out of vampires so the only logical thing is both of you are mates"

"No, do you know how wrong this is I'm much older than him"

"Bruce don't be such a child you know me I was turned in the 70s and I was born in the 50s I'm much older than harley and cat so a few years between you and dick is not that bad"

"Ugh did you give it to him... the birth control"

" I did but it won't work"

"What the hell do you mean it won't work those pills are made for vampires"

"I know but corpse venom is used by vampires to increase their sexual desires also to increase chances of pregnancy"

"Pamela he's fifteen he...he can't have my child"

"He's turning sixteen in three months get over it anyway you need to grow a pair and take care of your mate"

"And if you really love him then stop ignoring him"

Who told you..."

"Barbara she won't lie to me now go i have someone to do" rolling his eyes he left to rethink everything over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still learning how to use this app so sorry if there's any mistakes


	5. Month one Week two

October 20, 2016

[Dick]

" Blargh blahh ughh" the past week have been a living hell for me

From the throwing up every afternoon to Bruce putting more distance between us, it's like our relationship is getting worst

"Master dick are you alright in there should i call Miss Pamela"

"No Alfie... I'm fine i just...ate to much"

"If you say so master dick but let me know if you need anything"

I'm not pregnant I'm not pregnant

Flashing the toilet I couldn't recognize the person staring back at me in the mirror

I've always been a logical person so maybe it wouldn't hurt to get over my fears  
____________________________________________________  
I've always liked being outside especially when Pamela finishes the garden

"Hey ya boy wonda whatcha doing up"

"Hey Harls I'm hear to talk to Pam about something... private"

"Hmph it's always somethin with you vamps but she's behind the green house"

Leaving the hyper blonde I made my way to Pammy

"Hello dick"

"How come you always no it's me when you aren't even facing me"

"You smell like peanuts or buttery popcorn so it's not that hard to identify you"

"Oh well are you busy cause i can come back..."

"No I'm not and besides I'll make one of the girls finish this for later"

Walking into the tall green house i maneuvered around plants until we made it to the clinic

"You can sit down while I get...a few things"

I'm not pregnant I'm not pregnant

"How are you and Bruce doing"

"H... honestly I'm not sure I think he hates me for what happened but I'm not mad at him"

"Why do you think he's mad at you...lay back and lift your shirt up"

"Well compared to things before we're not on good terms and...ahh what is that it...burns"

"Sorry love but it's a special gel used to help vampires to do ultrasounds but keep talking"

"Um...but we don't really talk anymore unless it's for a mission" Bump Bummp Buump Bump

"Well you should definitely stop worrying about that cold ass since your now carrying a life"

Ugh fuck me "There's... gotta be some... mistake... I'm..."

"I don't make mistakes and besides aren't you happy" is she insane

"Pamela I think the plants are starting to get to you how...why would I be happy about this"

"Your having a baby with the man you love" one thing I disliked was Pamela was very old fashioned she never believed in age when it came to love

"That's... not the point things are messed up at the moment and baby... will only make this situation worst"

"Do you believe that or are you trying to make yourself believe that"

"I...I"

"You don't have to say anything but here this should help with the nausea and when you get the chance please tell Bruce" nodding my head i left to try to try and process everything

Me pregnant

Pregnant with Bruce's baby

At fifteen huh what the hell is my life

Before I knew it I was in the manor about to knock on the door to Bruce's office

"You may came in"...


	6. Month two

November 19, 2016

[Dick]

Things have gotten better in the last month there's still tension between us but it's getting there it's no longer difficult trying to talk to him even though it's awkward, he no longer talks to me about missions but rather how I'm feeling

...A small part of me believes the only reason he's trying to fix our relationship is because I'm pregnant with his baby but I hope that's not the case

"DICK did you hear me... I'm trying to get your attention"

"Oh sorry babs what...were you saying" rolling her eyes she showed me her computer screen

"Um... don't you think it's to soon to be shopping for baby stuff" rolling her eyes she snatched her computer back

"It's never too early and besides Bruce WILL be paying for everything so why not take advantage of this opportunity"

"I agree with ya girl bat besides bats been an asshole" no I'm not angry at him and the change in his mood is my fault

Since I can't be his robin at the moment he is relying on other heros for help not to mention he has to deal with the thought of getting his adopted son pregnant

... Which reminds me  
____________________________________________________  
Last month

"You may come in"

"Is there something important i need to know because I'm busy at the moment"

"Well...kinda...um..."

"Dick if it's important then say it otherwise I'm going to need you to leave"

"I'm pregnant"  
_____________________________________________________  
The look on his face was crazy after i said that but who could blame him

"Your lucky ya know"

"Harls how am i lucky"

"Your having a baby with a billionaire you could have bats wrapped around your finger"

"And why would i do that"

"Because it's what most Vampires dream of doing, marrying someone rich" barbara cut in

"Well that's not me i don't care about money"

"Ugh wonda boy i have i taught you nothing it's not just about money it's getting him to do what YOU want"

"So you want me to manipulate bruce?"

"No aren't ya listening the point is for Bruce to drop everything to please and that baby is going to be your golden ticket"

"Besides dickie bird you said it yourself you want your relationship with him to get better"

"Yeah but...I don't want too force him to do anything"

"Dick you won't be forcing him it's you getting him to do what he's supposed to do"

"What the hell are you three doing

"Pammy go away were chit chatting"

"Harley what ever you are telling dick knock it off"

"What I'm just helping out"

"Yeah and we all agree that Bruce is being an ass so it's only right for us to help dick fix that" the ginger rolled her eyes facing the pregnant teen

"Do what you think is right don't listen to those two harley you use your emotions to manipulate me and I heard everything from Dinah about you"

"Uhh red your no fun" getting up the women left the teens room for him to ponder on everything

"Your right" dick called out

It was time for him to take back control, no more tip toeing around each other besides pretty soon there's going to another life that's going to depend on them

So having a better relationship will make it more easy to raise their baby together


	7. Month two Week one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been awhile, I just have so much going on in life so I hope you enjoy

November 26, 2016

[Dick]

"Ok Dick in a few weeks you'll be in your third month so someone will be looking at you for the rest of your pregnancy"

"How come you can't look after my pregnancy" i asked wiping the gel off my stomach

"Well I'm not an expert on pregnancy and my knowledge is limited to the basics plus I want you to have a safe and healthy pregnancy"

sigh "I guess"

"Don't worry Bruce knows her and I trust his judgement"

"Hmm speaking of pregnancy when are you going to have a baby" Pamela was always a composed person and it was always fun too mess with her every now and then

"I already have a child Richard" looks like I'm getting to her hm this should be fun

"I know lucy is your daughter as well but what i mean is when are YOU getting pregnant"

Fixing her glasses the older woman stared at me for a moment "I...there is no need for me to be pregnant and if Selina wants another child then she can ask harls"

"Well she could but since Selina was born a vampire she would want a true vampire child since harley is human the children will be hybrids"

"And your point" Pam said placing her hands on her hips

"Oh nothing me and Harley were talking and..."

"Ugh save it, I shouldn't be having this conversation with you"

"Awe Pammy I was just teasing"

"Shouldn't you be with Bruce getting ready since today is Thanksgiving" rolling my eyes i hopped off the table

"Yes but I don't need Bruce's help to get ready"

"Of course since clothes would be coming off rather than being put on"

"Close your mouth before a bug flies in"  
___________________________________________________  
How many people are going to be here Alfie"

"Well I believe Master Dick the same amount as last year maybe a few more but it's tradition for all the sister covens to go hunting"

"But I can't even go..."

"Well you won't be here by yourself"

"I guess" leaning against the counter I couldn't help but notice that my life is actually changing but I'm not sure if it's good or not

"Oh I almost forgot to mention Master Bruce will like to speak with you in his office" uhh great

Heading up to his office i didn't bother knocking so i just walked in "Alfred said you wanted to talk with me"

"Yes have a seat" Bruce stated rather than asked

"Your birthday is in a few weeks"

"What about it?"

"You'll be turning sixteen so i won't to go out of town for the weekend with you" that was definitely the last thing I expected Bruce to say

"I... I'm..."

"Don't answer now we have time and your birthday isn't until December 14th so take your time to think it over"  
________________________________________________  
The hunt started about an hour ago and I was at the manor with

Harley, Pamela, Lucy, Alfie and I was beyond bored

"Hey ya want to do somethin' fun" Harley asked with Lucy on her hip

"Well I don't know"

"Hm alright we'll be back" with that the two of them left

Looking over at the corner i saw Pammy reading a book "How come you didn't go out to hunt with the others now that I think about you never went with us"

"I don't need to..." Pamela stated

"How come?" since I'm bored I have no choice but to bother Pam

Not looking up from her book she continued to read "because my kind don't need to hunt"

Her kind?

"What do you mean your kind aren't you a vampire"

"Nope"

"What do you mean your..."

"I'll stop asking questions if I were you sometimes questions leads to unwanted answers" Pamela said looking up from her book

"Fine but I'm only dropping this for now"


	8. Month three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I looking over at the previous characters I wrote and I'm not sure why I wrote dick with a penis but just know he has a vagina with small breast

December 13, 2016

[Dick]

The sound of the jet echoed through the night as me and Bruce were about to take off to Ontario, I'm still not sure why I agreed to go but if Babs hadn't convinced me I definitely would've said no

But thinking about it now I'm kinda glad I agreed to go since this trip might bring us closer...or farther apart

"You ready" Bruce's eye's burned into mine as he spoke with grace swallowing the lump in my throat I couldn't help but nod in response

The jet ride wasn't long being Ontario wasn't that far from gotham and the jet made the trip even shorter

It was still nighttime but the sky was starting to fade from blue to purple letting us know the sun will be up in a few hours

"Come on once we get to the hotel you can go to sleep" grabbing my hand Bruce led us to the black rental

"Wow I've never seen a hotel that looks so..." the large red building looked eerie almost like it was made in the victorian era but the hotel was shaped like a large mansion rather a building

"To humans it's a mansion but to us it's a hotel" Bruce spoke up

"Who owns this place?"

"It was Pam's old home in the 80s but she turned it into a hotel for our kind" hpmh another one of Pammy's secrets

The car stopped in front of the hotel as I got out the view was even better

"I can't believe this used to be a house how many rooms are there"

"Don't know, hell Pam doesn't even know there's just too many to count and every time she tried to count she loses track"

"So what's her guess" Bruce closed the door facing the mansion

"There is no number a new room appears every night so it's impossible to keep track but last time she checked it was over 400" jeez what kind of place is this

"Why does a new room appear?"

"Because of the portal in the basement but enough about that lets go inside" portal? what the hell is Pamela

The inside was very confusing it was like walking into a large house but it was decorated as a hotel

"There that should be fine" Bruce set the last of our bags on the floor, the room was very large with green everywhere that screamed Pamela

"Want to take a shower first then head to bed because we have a busy night tommorow" oh I almost forgot we came here for my birthday and knowing Bruce he'll probably go all out

"Yeah of you don't mind" walking into the large bathroom it reminded me of France

Stripped out of my clothes I started at my reflection I barely had a baby bump but I've definitely gained weight

Turning on the water I stepped into the large tub, hopefully this weekend won't be too bad

Well this is akward I don't know how I didn't notice but this room has one bed! Bruce back was facing my but that didn't make it any less akward

"Sleep!" holy shit he scared me

"How do you know I'm still up" a deep chuckle echoed through out the room

"I know everything" he was now facing me "And I figured us sharing a bed has made you uncomfortable" I still haven't faced him

Was the ceiling always this bright "It's different now..."

"I know I was planning on getting a room with two beds but Pamela was the one who planned this whole thing for me and I didn't know until I opened the door" of course but I'm pretty sure Harley talked Pam through this whole thing

"But if you want I can sleep on the..."

"Kiss me..." I blurted out I don't know what came over me but I wanted Bruce

"Dick...I don't think that's a..." grabbing his face I forced my lips onto his  
________________________________________________________ Dick crawled on top of Bruce and shifted his legs straddling them along Bruce hips

It was now morning and Dick was officially sixteen, Dick's breath became unsteady causing his cheeks to grow pale making the purple under his eyes to be prominent

His eyes grew darker as his senses grew more and more "Dick..." Bruce warned

The smell of venom was in the air causing the room to be full of lustful pheromones

If someone were to walk into the room they would instantly be hit with the smell of sex "Bruce.." Dick repeated challenging the man in front of him

Taking a deep breath Bruce eye's glowed a deep blue "Don't tempt me Richard" Dick knew he was getting under his skin so he began to rock his hips into Bruce pelivs

Gripping Dick's hips Bruce let out a warning hiss, holding onto Bruce shoulders Dick began moving once again

Flipping Dick over Bruce placed his ankles onto his shoulders giving him a perfect view "You sure?" Bruce questioned kissing both of Dick's ankles

Nodding his head Bruce dropped his legs slowly stripping him out of his clothes  
"Mmm uhhh" removing his fingers from Dick's cunt he lined up his shift 

Holding his hips Bruce made sure Dick was lying against the elevated pillows so he wouldn't hurt there baby during the process 

Going inside Dick slowly his walls began to stretch against his cock 

"Ahh quit...teasing..." once all the way in Bruce began teasing Dick's clit 

Dick's body burned with desire causing his cunt to become lose around Bruce 

Holding onto the headboard Bruce started moving faster causing slick to get onto the sheets 

Dick was a moaning mess as Bruce went faster, lifting up his hips Dick met Bruce's speed 

The headboard slammed against the wall as Dick screamed out making his throat go dry 

Soon all Dick could do is let out weak whimpers as he didn't have the energy--Dick was nearly blacking out and before he passed out Bruce let out a giant load into Dick 

Pulling out cum was dripping out of Dick's abused cunt


	9. Month three, Week two

December 14, 2016

[Dick]

After spending the morning being with Bruce I was beyond worn out and all I wanted to do is lay here

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything love" Bruce said kissing my temple with his arm still around me "What is Pamela?"

"Pardon?"

"What I mean is what is her species I know she's half plant because of her past but after talking to her I don't think she's a vampire"

"Your smart you know that and yeah your right she's not a vampire"

"What is she then?..." sitting up he faced me

"Look it's a really long and messed up story but just know she's a succubi which is why you don't see her drinking blood often"

"When you guys were hunting I asked her about it but...she started getting angry"

"Figures Pamela has had a shit life and her being turned was just the icing on the cake but she'll tell you eventually" nodding my head I layed back down getting a much needed sleep  
____________________________________________________  
December 23, 2016

I was finally starting to show, my bump wasn't big but it was enough to be noticeable through my clothes

"Are you alright" looking at the mirror i could see bruce who was wearing nothing but a towel

"Yeah my stomach is getting bigger..." I explained

"Good then soon the baby will be here in no time"

"I should get going to help Alfie and Harley decorate the manor" kissing Bruce on the lips I quickly left and headed downstairs out of embarrassment

Before I could go Bruce pulled my body towards him smashing his lips against mine, I felt his tongue brush my lower lip then he let me go

"You should go Alfred will be waiting" he said with a smirk----that devil

"Hey Alfie can I help"

"Goodnight Master Dick you can untangle the lights for me"

"Found it!" I heard Harls from the kitchen, she walked in with the golden cup

Because were vampires we celebrate a little differently and Christmas for us is on the 30th which also includes a blood sacrifice

"Harley are you ok with all of this..." I still don't understand why Harls is ok with all our weird traditions not to mention she had to give up her human life

"Of course I am the day I met Selina and Red I was willing to give everything up" Harley said for once being serious

"Master Dick the lights..." handing the lights I watched Alfred wrapped the red lights around the black tree

"Where's Pam and Selina?" Harley had the biggest grin on her face

"Oh they'll be here later..." sitting next to me she placed her hands on my shoulder

"Pam doesn't think we're on to her but we are...she should be pregnant soon"

All I could do is stare at her with my mouth open and Alfred had a small smile plastered on his face

...Well damn.


	10. Month five

February 21 2017

[Dick]

"It's getting big" now that I'm in my fifth month my bump was very noticeable

"I thought you couldn't wait for your belly to show" Pam said mixing a warm cup of blood

"Yeah but I wanted the belly not the weight" handing me the cup she sat next to me

"Well that's not how it works..."

"Where's the others" lately Selina and Harley haven't been around including Lucy

"They took Lucy shopping"

"Are you alright you seem different"

"Winter isn't the best season for me and it's best for me to stay inside besides they understand"

"Bruce told me...that you're a succubi but he didn't tell me anything else" setting her mug down she stared at me for a moment

"Good it's best you don't know anything else"

"Why? you can trust me" the energy in the room seemed different

"It's not that I don't trust you it's just...only Selina, Bruce and Alfred know bits and pieces about me...the real me and Harley knows very little thens there's you..."

"I trust you... I know you used to do bad things but..."

"I didn't do bad things I did sinful things...things that would make your skin crawl and I don't want you to look at me differently"

"I won't look at you differently"

"But you will they always do, I'm a monster Dick and I used to do monstrous things"

"Is...is that why you don't want to have a baby"

"The worst thing I can do is create another me but they don't know that and it's best that they don't"

"Maybe talking to them will help and telling them your fears because that's a lot of baggage to carry"

"Doesn't matter I deserve it"

"You don't... I know what it takes to turn someone into a succubi and that's not your fault"

"Can you imagine a succubi, vampire hybrid that hunger... it'll be so powerful"

"Well it would have you, Selina and Harley plus the rest of us"

"Your such a good person you know that but in the near future I'll tell you alright"

"So who knows everything about you?" the energy in the room was definitely changing

"Well I've stretched the truth with Bruce and told Selina the whole story but left out big chunks I only told Harls the bare minimum she's human it'll probably kill her if I told her everything"

"There not stupid you know Harley and Selina I think they want to ask you questions but fear they might hurt you in the process"

"I already know that but there's one person who knows me...all of me and if he..."

"Hey ya red and boy wonda!" Harley came bouncing in holding Lucy with Selina behind holding bags

I wanted to ask Pam what she meant by he but I knew better not to "Hello Dick..." Selina said setting down the bags

"Guess what there was a huge sell" Harley said enthusiastically as she passed Lucy to Pam

"Come on Red I got you a few things to try on" Harls forced Pam upstairs leaving me and Selina alone

"So how's life..." Selina took a seat in the large love seat

"I'm... worried about Pamela" I said low enough for only me and Selina to hear

"Me too but it's fine..."

"But it isn't she..."

"I know your worried but I have everything under control trust me" Selina gave me her signature cat smile

I guess but at this rate I doubt it.


End file.
